U-YA no Himitsu
U-YA no Himitsu (Ｕ－ＹＡの秘密) is the 46th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on August 25, 2002. Synopsis The Tobita Club advances to the second stage of the World Cup in San Francisco. During the opening ceremony, the lineup is shown that will entirely shock the Tobita Club. Meanwhile, Takaya Tobita tells the secret of U-YA to Lilika. Will the latter try to avoid in doing so to Kouya? Plot The episode begins with Kaoru telling Kyousuke and Kuroudo to quickly leave the room for the airport. At the same time, Kouya watches an interview with Gina which also shows footages of Gaiki and Tigeraid disintegrating their opponents. Jirou asks Kouya to hurry up; the latter wants to go to the toilet instead but Jirou states that there is no time. When Kouya is going to carry his Gear case with his right hand, his wrist aches and he remembers the incident after the match with the Si Xing Hu Tuan. He then proceeds to his teammates. At the airport, Kouya is about to find a restroom but Kuroudo and Jirou notice that the time to depart to San Francisco is 7:55 a.m. Seeing his teammates in relief, Kouya takes the opportunity to leave them for a restroom. Later, Lilika realizes that they are not going to Los Angeles, but to San Francisco (the departure time for the latter reads 7:40 a.m., so there is little time left for the plane to leave). Jirou looks at the screen again, and he and his teammates rush for the plane. Although they manage to get on the plane in time, they only realize that Kouya is not with them when Jirou turns to see Kouya's seat, much to their shock. Poor Kouya is stranded in the airport. When he asks the flight attendant at the counter, she tells him to wait for the next flight. Kouya waits for a long time until he sees Takeshi, Momita, Gomano, and the rest of the Manganji Dreams passing by. After hearing Kouya being informed by the flight attendant, Momita and Gomano laugh at him for missing his flight. Takeshi decides to bring Kouya along by his private airplane. Later inside the plane, Kouya is amazed with his surroundings until he sees a food tray in front of him. It is revealed that Momita (who wears a chef attire) is the one who serves the meal as compliments from Takeshi. Kouya sternly refuses to eat and orders Momita to take the food away from him. Momita scolds Kouya for refusing his appreciation. Later Takeshi calms them down by reminding Kouya to show some appreciation towards him for once, the flight to San Francisco takes about 10 hours and that Kouya has to eat. When Kouya is about to eat, he accidentally knocks over a glass and his wrist begins aching again when he tries to pick it up. Takeshi notices what have happened to Kouya. At the San Francisco airport, the Tobita Club is relieved when they hear from Lilika that Kouya is with Takeshi. She later meets her father at the waiting hall which then shifts to Kouya inside the Manganji private plane, where he thanks Takeshi for bringing him along. Kouya then asks him about U-YA, but he just closes his book and hesitates. At a cafe, Lilika tells her father about what happened before Yuhya's death. It begins when Yuhya was about to arrive at the World Cup finals until he sees a wooden Crush Gear in front of him. He met a little boy and showed Garuda Eagle to the latter. The two were happy practising Crush Gear together until Yuhya decided to leave. As he was about to continue walking, the wooden Gear landed in the middle of the road. Unknown to the boy, there was an incoming truck. Yuhya was killed when saving him. The saved boy was revealed to be Carlos. Mr. Tobita continues Lilika's story as he tells that Carlos was saddened after the incident. He then showed Yuhya's duels on television to Carlos, and the latter was given a Crush Gear magazine that contains an article about Yuhya. Mr. Tobita also suggested Alex to build a new Garuda Eagle for Carlos. Years later, during Mr. Tobita's return in Japan, he was shocked in what he had seen in a magazine article. Carlos joined Gear Pancratum and used Garuda Eagle for destroying Gears which eventually became black in the process. Then, it shows Mr. Tobita giving a cape to Carlos and hid his real identity as U-YA. Later, Kouya arrives in the airport with Takeshi and meets Lilika there. The latter offers Kouya a handshake after Kouya apologizes to Lilika. When Kouya is going to do so his hand is pulled by Takeshi instead, causing the wrist to ache again. After the Manganji Dreams leave, Lilika recalls a flashback about Takeshi telling her not to say about U-YA's secret to Kouya when the latter asks her about U-YA. Li Chun vs Jirou.jpg|"Li Chun?"- Jirou Lan Fang vs Kyousuke.jpg|"Lan Fang?" - Kyousuke Galen vs Kuroudo.jpg|"Gallen?" - Kuroudo Mohamed vs Kouya.jpg|"Mohamed?"... Wait....jpg|..."Wait... who is he (Mohamed)?" - Kouya During the opening ceremony of the second stage of World Cup, the Tobita Club are shocked after seeing the lineup (see the table in the Trivia section below). They recognize their opponents except Kouya who does not know who Mohamed Ramzy is. After the ceremony, Kouya notices the Si Xing Hu Tuan at the corridor with Wang Hu angrily staring at the former. Later the match between Jirou and Li Chun begins. In the first round, Raging Bullet uses the VT dash technique to Tiger Force which led to the latter almost being thrown out. Then, Li Chun uses Tiger Force's special attack, Tuyanji (Lightning Rock Strike) during which this time, Raging Bullet almost gets a ring out. Seeing Li Chun's Gear nearly launching the attack, Jirou uses Hurricane Crush against it. Kaoru is happy over Jirou's victory and is about to tell Kouya until she realizes that the latter is not in the team's waiting bench. Kouya is in fact in the corridor still feeling the pain in his wrist. Unknown to him, Lan Fang shows concern over the injury from a corner. When Jirou launches Hurricane Crush during the second round, Tiger Force intercepts it by activating the secret weapon, the four fang spears. Li Chun looks away and wears a white-and-red mask. The Gear then uses the weapon again, but Raging Bullet keeps on dodging it. The secret weapon is activated when Tiger Force is in the air, and it manages to bind Raging Bullet this time. Then, the Gear attacks the trapped Raging Bullet in the spikes. Kuroudo states that Li Chun uses Tiger Force's secret weapon to tighten Raging Bullet and eventually disintegrate both Jirou's Gear and Tiger Force. Which Ming Wu affirms that Li Chun must also sacrifice Tiger Force. Meanwhile, Kouya watches the match in the waiting room while applying a compress to his wrist. The battle continues where Raging Bullet uses the VT spin technique when the two Gears are colliding with a spin block. Jirou then casts Hurricane Crush despite being bound to Tiger Force which leads to both being sent in mid-air. Li Chun suddenly changes his mask to a blue-colored one. Jirou then uses the VT dash technique and launches Graviton Buster after seeing one of the spikes and succeeds in landing. Tiger Force's main weapon is detached and is thrown out of the ring while Raging Bullet breaks free from its bind and is able to get back in the ring. Jirou emerges victorious and sighs in relief. In the waiting room, Kouya congratulates him and once again feels the pain in his wrist, while the concerned Lan Fang looks at Kouya again from outside. Trivia *The German dub title of this episode is simply known as Carlos *In the airport, the cities seen on the arrival screen were Seoul, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Honolulu, New York, and Tokyo. *From the lineup (even from afar), you can clearly see the names of the Si Xing Hu Tuan members (Li Chun, Lan Fang, Ma Liang, and Wang Hu) as well as the names of U-YA and Dan Midou who are pitting against each other. It is also revealed that one of Brad Fincher's teammates, Tim Baker is also pitting against Francis Ledger (who is eventually Takeshi's opponent in the third stage). *The lineup for the Tobita Club seen in the episode goes as follows: : * During the second round Li Chun actually performs Bian Lian, a dramatic art used in Sichuan opera that involves changing masks. * First time Kouya shows appreciation towards Takeshi despite his rivalry after Takeshi gives him a ride in his personal plane after missing his flight. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)